crossovers
by micheil
Summary: just a bunch of crossovers with storm hawks, and a lot of other games and movies. UPDATE! CHAP 8/? rating increased mainly for chapter 8! sorry!
1. prologue

**Second story!(yay!) well this one is just something that I am creating so that I can use all or most-of my free time( I think I have a bit much, but it does not realy matter). Now then, on with the show. This story is just a bunch of crosovers-from everything and anything. So ya thats it,(for the intro ).**


	2. come with me

**Terminator series.**

_All was peacful on the Condor, it was the biggest lack of aything to do that had ever ocoured in the history of Atmos. Then sudendly all hell broke loose on the small terra were the Condor had been lannded. Huge explosions beyond the capabilities of any crystal started ripining the tiny tera apart bythe seams. Then all of a sudden the Condor's roof exploded, and something big landed landed in the middle of the brige. Only after the smoke had cleared did the figure do anything, and what it did was state, in a deep monotone voice, "Come with me if you want to live." and stood motionless on the bridge._

**Read on if you want to live.**


	3. boredom

_For the past week abssolutely nothing_ _had happned. It was so boring peolpe were actualy listening to what Finn was saying, but even that was boring. It was so boring that Stork was to bored to break the silece with something related in even the smallest way to doom, death, or destruction._

_The causes:_

_Master Cyclonis was out of ideas, the Earth Stargate was in for repairs, Everyone on Atlantis had decided to take a nap, and the wraith got the brightest idea ever. Feeding off of one another._

**Yes, I did find a way to add something related to stargates in here. More soon to come.**


	4. SOCOM

**U.S. NAVY SEALS FIRETEAM BRAVO 2 on PSP. Mission name:'LAST HARVEST'**

_All was peacefull on the Cyclonis' popy plantation. Until they came along. "we need heavy reinfocements on the plantation!" was the only message that the tallon gaurds could send to Cyclonia before before they were killed by the team sent to clear the tera and rescue the hostages being forced to work there._

_It was a grizzly sight when the Storm Hawks landed on the small terra. Dead talons lay everywhere, and it was clear to see the path that the attackers had used. Hundreds of spent bullet cartridges and several empty amunition clips lay in a line that ocasionaly moved behind an object. To this day no one knows just who-or what- destroyed the plantation and it is now seen as a cold case._

**Yes I had to do a chapter that uped the rating, but it is longer.**

**(spell checker broken(still)) :(**


	5. SOCOM2

**U.S. NAVY SEALS FIRETEAM BRAVO 2 on PSP. Mission name:'STEEL TRAP'(as a basis.)**

_All was peacefull onCyclonia. Or at least untill someone tripped the alarm it was. Sadly Master Cyclois was in a bad mood, and had snuck off with a big crate of 'the good stuff'' fresh from one of the many plantations hidden around the Atmos (one of which had been recently destroyed.), so her judjement was greatly impaired. "who's there?" is all she managed to say before she noticed a lot of flashing green lights around the room. It was at that point she snaped back to reality, and made the most heroic final statement in the history of the Atmos: "Oh shit!"._

**Master cyclonis is dead,**

**this set of 'random' crossovers is becoming more of a series,**

**and my toast is burning. **


	6. Aother SOCOM adventure

**Okay, so I havent uploaded aanything for a while. Just a simple case of writers block. This is really hard for me! Or well, that is another reason. But I will make it up to you by begining to write in aother category. Did I mention that I do a bit of basic programing? Because that would add to the list of reasons why I have not added anything. Anyhow, now for some story.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_Doom. That was the one word that could best describe the situation. Gunshots rang out, troops and a humvee moved in from behind some bushes, and several attack choppers circled overhead. A missile took flight, the choppers fell from the sky. An explosion, the soldiers fell to the ground and lay still. The humvee raced away, and was followed by a missile. Another explosion. Pieces of metal flying overhead. More gunshots. The group of men standing in the forest shruggd, re-lloaded the vast array of guns that they carried, and st arted of in a random direction that led away from the crashed remains of the Condor._

**Sorry if you thinnk that this is short, but it was the best I could come up with. It took me 34 hours 52 minutes to come up with, write, and edit this. It was that hard. If you have ANY ideas for a game or movie tie in that I might be able to use, TELL ME my head is totaly empty!!!!!!**

**thank you for reading! I apreciate any suport you have! a.k.a, keep reading please.**


	7. need help

**I am really running out of ideas!!! and fast!!! I cant do anything with most of the episodes from the end of season 2!!**

**I need ideas**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am hoping that this gets the message through. But if it did not, I need ideas. Most any are welcome. I seriosly need them until season 3. But even then I doubt that I will be able to get anywhere.**

**And now the answers to several Questions asked by the readers of this story.**

**Q. How many more SOCOM adventures are you going to write, and when will they meet the Storm hawks? A. A lot more. And don't worry. They will meet the Storm Hawks soon.**

**Q. Do you actualy like writing the stories you publish? A. Yes.**

**Q. Any chance that you could put something a bit more violent in here? A. As soon as I watch T4 I should have some more violent ideas in my head.**

**Q. Where do you get the ideas for you're stories? A. The parts of my mind that are so deep, and so dark that even I fear to tread there.**

**well, that concludes this chapter. **

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS*!!**

*It is not nescesary to give any ideas. But it would be greatly apreciated.


	8. more SOCOM!

**Okay, finaly getting an update on this story. (finaly). And I know you might say that this chapter is a bit, well more than abit overly violent. I was playing DOOM! What else can you expect from 3 hours of nonstop killing?!?! (DOOM is an awsome game!)**

**SOCOM US NAVY SEALS FIRETEAM BRAVO 2 mission: Steel Trap(dynamic)**

_Finaly, there was a lead on the long cold case regarding what hapneds on the poppy plantation 3 months prior. This amasing discovery staying hidden from the public untill it could be followed up and the case closed. If the case remained open however then the public would never be told._

_Silence greeted the Storm Hawks when they arrived at the bottom of the crystall drilling-platform in the wastelands. The only thing that hinted the presence of anyone else was within the first room they encountered. Stork had lapsed out of councuisness before thay had even reached the platform, and now awake again he colapsed at the sight within the room. Seing what was inside was unbearable. Not like the popy plantation; that had been very clean. This was a mess of blood and insides. Apon leaving the room Radaar noticed a large explosion on one of the tankers moored to the side of the rig. Emediatly after spoting it, he fixed his gaze on the area it had eminated from and he soon noticed more explosions similar to it. As well as plenty of screaming. Then the explosions stopped. And the gunfire began. It was easy to tell from the autopsy that the guns used had heavy supressors. Untill later. Aperantly now it was later in this mission, as unsupressed gunfire rang out, making Stork colapse once again._

_Less then half a minute later Stork had been placed on the Condor, and eveyone else was investigating the part of the drilling-platform. The firefight that had taken place had realy left its mark. "I could take down these dorks in my sleep!" declared Finn, only to have everyone else furiosly glare at him. Amazingly, when he turned around, Stork to was glaring from the condor on the other side of the platform. Stanger still, he was staring directly at Finn. "okay, now that is just creepy." Finn stated with a slight air of caution. "Wait!! what was that?!?!" he suddendly exclaimed, with everyone looking in the direction that Finn was pointing only to catch a slight glimpse of a fleeing foot. Pursuit of this foot was instant, but the Storm-Hawks were to late to see who the foot belonged to._

**Okay, biy longer. That being good. Updates have been slow because I am even more tied up than usual. Oh, and a poll! Ends on June 20! be sure to check it out if you are a fan of this story! After that there will be a new poll! That new poll being on a compleatly different feild than the current one. Dont forget to vote!!!!!**


End file.
